megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Abaddon
Abaddon (アバドン, Abadon) is a recurring demon in the series. It is a name based on biblical lore. History Abaddon is a biblical term in Hebrew which means "place of destruction" and is a fiery plain in the realm of the dead, Gehenna. In the later teachings of Revelation, Abaddon had become a being that personified the abyss, becoming known as the "Angel of the Abyss." He is often depicted as a large, human-sized locust and leads a swarm of locusts and other insects that carry infectious diseases. In this respect, he is often associated with the swarms of locusts that sometimes destroy entire crop fields and in the The Greater Key of Solomon was said to be called upon by Moses to cause the great rains during the Ten Plagues of Egypt. While in many circles he is considered to be associated with Satan, even going as far as to claim that Abaddon is another name for Satan, he is actually a righteous figure, and was charged with casting Satan down into the abyss and sealing him within. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Datenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Maou Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Tyrant Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Tyrant Race *Digital Devil Saga 2: Yaksa *Persona 3: Devil Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Devil Arcana *Persona 4: Tower Arcana *Persona 4 The Animation: Tower Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Red Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Black Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children White Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Light Version'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor: Vile Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Vile Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei II Called Abbadon, The Centre of Tokyo Millenium used the demon swallowed parts of the world, including Valhalla, and the hero fought the demon by attacking its heart. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Abaddon evolves into Aciel when the the main character reaches level 77 or above. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2'' ''Persona 4 The Animation'' Abbadon is the Persona that represents Yu and Shu Nakajima's bond in Persona 4 The Animation. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3: FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Abaddon.PNG|Sprite of Abaddon from Giten Megami Tensei Abaddon2.PNG|Sprite of Abaddon in Majin Tesnsei Abaddon5.PNG|Abaddon's sprite in Shin Megami Tensei Image:Demi-abaddon.gif|Sprite of Abaddon from DemiKids abaddon.JPG|Artwork from Devil Children Red/Black Book. Image:Abaddon2.jpg|Abaddon as seen in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne abaddon model.png|Abaddon as he appears in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Poster09.jpg|Official poster book art by Kazuma Kaneko Image:Abaddon.png|Abaddon as he appears in Persona 3 Image:ABADON.png|Abaddon as he appears in Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Abaddon Devil Survivor 2 (Top Screen).png|Abaddon in Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2 narukami_persona12.jpg|Abaddon in Persona 4 The Animation Abaddon first summoned in P4A.jpg|Abaddon first summoned in Persona 4 The Animation Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Tyrant Race Category:Devil Arcana Category:Tower Arcana Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Datenshi Clan Category:Devil Arcana Category:Maou Clan Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Jashin Clan Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Bosses Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons